


【茸布】初体验

by huanhuan022049



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049





	【茸布】初体验

布加拉提被狠狠地摔在了床上——他仿佛是从很高的地方坠落，就像在梦中踩空那样。可是背脊处传来的钝痛告诉他，这不是梦。

“可恶……!这里是哪儿?”布加拉提警觉地四处张望，冷汗从颊边划过。眼前这个房间的陈设很低调，然而天花板上的浮雕纹饰、以及挂在墙上的画，都显示出这个房间的主人似乎地位超然。他注意到床头柜放着一只黄金的瓢虫。

记忆的上一刻布加拉提还在执行着“任务”，调查泪眼卢卡到底是被谁干掉了；一切的证据都指向一位身份不明的十五岁混血少年。可是还没等他调查清楚，就被莫名其妙地传送到了这里。

难道这是替身攻击?想到这个可能，布加拉提的精神更加紧绷，却也冷静下来。这个房间并没有人，似乎也没有替身存在。“总得踏出一步”，这样想着他召唤出了钢链手指，在墙上开出一道口子。

在房间外是更大的一个厅室，还能见到木质楼梯。这里似乎是一栋别墅，可是主人到现在都没有出现——这样想着，布加拉提身后忽然传来低沉的闷响，那是门轴转动的声音。

“STICKY FINGERS!”

青年立刻指令替身进行防守。然而来人似乎并不像他想的那样存有敌意，而是站在了门框之后，以一种难以言喻的眼神注视着他。“布鲁诺.布加拉提，”他叫出了他的名字，“为什么你会在这儿?”

真是奇怪，布加拉提心想，此时站在他面前的乔鲁诺.乔巴拿跟他印象中竟然有着相当的差距。跟他在调查的时候不同，原本布加拉提只以为这个家伙是个普通的十五岁中学生，可眼前这个人的气势，却已经具有十足的上位者的模样了。他的脸有着希腊式的俊美，一头金色卷发让人想到年轻的狮王，可在布加拉提面前却主动收敛了锋利而致命的利齿。

“我也不知道为什么我会在这里。难道你认识我吗？”他决定打听点消息。

看到他这副模样，乔鲁诺.乔巴拿大致便明白了这个布加拉提的身份。应该说，他的到来是个意外，或者说是命运的礼物。这几年来，在乔鲁诺的经营下，组织越发壮大。不少替身使者也投奔到“热情”门下；前段时间，便有一位吉普赛人在办公室向他展示了自己的能力。此人替身名为“永恒沉睡”，尽管有着这样一个名字，实际上却是能撕开时间的黑洞，把历史上已经被抹消的事物从任意时空中拽出来的奇妙替身。

可惜的是，这个能力的精密度相当不稳定，因此往往只能取出无生命的物质。而将已经死去的人重新拉回来，那简直是、亿万分之一的幸运。也许真的是金瓢虫的缘故，所以他才拥有了这异常的幸运——此刻就连乔鲁诺也这样想到。不过，他脸上那丝震惊早已经被完美地掩藏起来，脸上只剩下了胸有成竹的冷静和笃定。

“布加拉提……虽然很难以置信，但是，请你相信，我们并不是敌人。我不知道你对我的记忆有多少，但是就在此刻，我们没有必要开战。”乔鲁诺淡淡地说道。

布加拉提心中一紧，经验告诉他，这个年轻人表现出来的礼节，并不是要在生死决斗前的那种异常的克制，而是别的什么东西——而且，他似乎天生有一种让人信服的能力，能够动摇人心。

他收回了拳头。“如果我们不是敌人的话，请证明给我看吧。”布加拉提说。

……

他们相安无事地度过了和平的一夜。在恰好掉到了乔鲁诺.乔巴拿的房间里时，是晚间九点四十三分。然后布加拉提相当有觉悟地下了床，坐在了房间的圈椅之中。

这里毕竟是一个卧室。所有家具中看上去最像会客椅的便是这一张了，他想。而显然乔鲁诺是个宽容的主人，他仅仅表示这里可以随便坐，而且在看到他下床时，那双绿眼睛里闪过了一瞬奇怪的笑意，甚至是沮丧，然后便转过身去看书了。真是奇怪的年轻人；布加拉提注意到他手中的大部头是《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》。

“没想到你竟然会看这样的书……你现在究竟多大?”布加拉提忍不住问道。

“毕竟‘以史为镜’。”乔鲁诺笑了笑，并没有正面回答他的问题。“现在已经很晚了，要睡觉了……”他很自然地说道，“……如果不嫌弃的话，可以在这里休息，晚安。”他彬彬有礼地向布加拉提致意，然而那微带着沉郁的神情却让他摸不着头脑。奇怪的是，这样的对待却让他莫名感到了温柔……原先的警惕在无形中被消弭了；取而代之的，是一种叫“信任”的心情。

第二天，依照承诺，乔鲁诺.乔巴拿带他去见了米斯达和福葛，由这两人向他证明了曾经的“羁绊”。原本对于不知情的布加拉提来说，要向他揭露在那之后的命运似乎太过残酷、而且会对未来产生不可期的影响。然而那位将他从沉睡中唤醒的替身使者却说，从黑洞中抓取的事物，实际上是从别的平行世界获得的，虽然本质上是同一个人，可对这边的世界线不会产生影响。而且由于“永恒沉睡”的随机性，要将他传送回去，基本上是不可能的了。因此，乔鲁诺亲自将一切都告诉了布加拉提，包括了他们短短九天的冒险，与敌人的血战，同伴的牺牲……甚至是布加拉提自己的命运。

“我很遗憾。”

回到房间，乔鲁诺.乔巴拿这样对布加拉提说道。这时他们都站在窗边，晚风吹起了窗帘；窗外是金色的、闪烁的星。

他回过头，看向乔鲁诺说道：“不，这没什么遗憾的……如果这是命运，那么我们已经改变了部分，那个我已经挣脱了锁链……这是我的第二次复活，冥冥之中是你又让我复活了一次。”说着他又微笑了一下，“而且在你的管辖下，组织已经不再进行du品走私了，那也是我一直期望的。”

一阵紧束感掌握了乔鲁诺.乔巴拿的心脏：那是由失而复得的喜悦和深刻留在记忆中的悲伤造成的。他垂下眼，注视着布加拉提；他长着一双深邃的深蓝色眼睛，目光温和而坚定，跟记忆中的如出一辙，甚至还要放松。那是脱下了命运的沉重镣铐的真正的轻松，而这样的情绪很容易被人误会为温柔和纵容。

乔鲁诺上身前倾，将手臂靠在了窗上。比起两年以前他已经拔高了不少，这时布加拉提才发现，他要比自己要高一些。这样倾靠过来的时候，他感觉自己整个人都被拢进了阴影里。

“怎么了，乔鲁诺?”他问。

“布加拉提，我想我有一句话必须要跟你说。”乔鲁诺的神情显露出一种异样的冷静，可他的眼睛深处却仿佛在燃烧着火焰。“虽然这样对你来说可能有些突然，但是我还想向你剖白……我爱你。这样的情感是在后来才觉醒的，而那时你已经不在了，因此我只能把它埋藏在心中。”他停顿了一下，“当然，现在我把自己的‘真实想法’告诉你，不是没有原因的。布加拉提……你会成为我的‘恋人’。”

这样毅然的惊人宣告还有气势让布加拉提有些茫然，然而他的第一反应并不是排斥，而是某种触动……在落入这个陌生的“未来世界”以后，他难免会感觉到陌生与格格不入，无论是组织的改变，还是曾经同伴的逝去……然而乔鲁诺再次用他那种让人肯定的才能打动了他，让他有了某种安定感——尽管方式有些奇怪。

“你的这番发言确实非常突然。”布加拉提说，“不过我觉得可以试试。”

……

夜晚很安静。主卧的灯还亮着，温暖的黄色灯光微微从窗帘缝隙中透了出去。布加拉提.布鲁诺有些不舒服地挣动了一下——他被身后的少年抱得太紧了，贴在一起时有时会有种窒息的错觉。

“布加拉提?”感觉到他的动作，乔鲁诺轻声叫道。随后他的手被年长的男人握住，提了起来；布加拉提翻过了身，跟他面对着面。睡觉时候他的头发没有拿夹子固定起来，此时正柔顺地散落在枕边，还有脸上，在灯光下泛着淡淡的暖光。

因为某些原因乔鲁诺不喜欢黑暗，所以夜间他的卧室总是亮着灯；在此刻他对自己这个习惯无比满意，毕竟这样能够更加清楚地看见他失而复得的心爱之人。

距离乔鲁诺的十八岁成年生日才过去两天。而自从布加拉提接受他的告白，两人在一起已经有半个月了，可什么也没有发生……应该说，对方似乎完全没有往那个方面上去想，跟他的相处方式更像过于亲密的朋友，有时还带着乔鲁诺幼时缺失的某种温柔的关怀……尽管那种“温柔”是他在成长过程中极端渴望着的，也是爱上对方的契机，然而作为恋人来说，总有什么地方不太对。只有当他忍无可忍，以直白的渴求目光盯着布加拉提时，他才会想起他们的关系那样，难堪的别过头，却也纵容他在自己的唇上肆意掠夺。

尽管乔鲁诺.乔巴拿已经是掌控了整个意大利的黑帮的“老板”，可他毕竟是个刚刚达到十八岁生日的年轻人，让他忍耐对于心爱的人的情欲实在太艰难了。他很清楚，如果自己下达“命令”，那么布加拉提一定是会毫不犹豫地完成的，然而他们不仅是上司和下属，还是一对爱人。在工作之外的事他不想去命令布加拉提，只希望能够像普通情侣那样进行到下一步。

强烈的情感把乔鲁诺的嗓音压得低沉，他干咳了一声，尽量平静地说：“……你应该也感觉到了………布加拉提，我现在就想抱你……”

“???”

布加拉提的脸上出现了愕然的神色，灯光打在他袒露出来的锁骨和胸膛上，像是涂了一层蜜，更加唤起了年轻人的冲动。下一刻他就被不容分说地摁倒在床上，青春期以后乔鲁诺的个子窜的飞快，虽然肌肉还不算丰盛，可也能想见他今后必定是个高大的男性。

炽热的呼吸喷在布加拉提的脖颈上，烫得他不自觉地颤抖了一下。这个反应却被乔鲁诺误会为是要拒绝，他像用力按住了布加拉提的肩膀，就像年轻雄狮捕获羚羊一般。这样直白的侵略性让布加拉提本能的抗拒，他原本就是在黑帮你死我活的斗争中爬上去的男人，对于危险的敏感程度远高于常人。条件反射般，他让“钢链手指”在乔鲁诺的手腕上开了一道拉链，那只手立刻就变得摇摇欲坠；然而逃脱的目的却没有达成。少年更加凶狠地压制住了他，嘴唇相抵，磕碰中坚硬的牙齿甚至将唇瓣都咬破了，口腔中都弥漫着一股铁锈味。

“……啊，哈啊……乔鲁诺你这个混蛋……”

布加拉提嘶声说道，现在卧室里这张大床被他们搞得乱七八糟，枕头和被褥都摇摇欲坠。更加不妙的是不知从哪里长出来的藤蔓，密密麻麻地挂在他的身上，将他捆了个严严实实——不仅如此，它们还探进了他的衣领，植物粗糙的表面在光滑的肌肤上摩擦着，甚至还有一根藤条威胁十足地深入股缝，抵在穴口旁边。这样的刺激实在是太下流了；怕这混小子再发疯，布加拉提没敢再轻举妄动。他被玩的生理性泪水都流了出来，只能红着眼睛被乔鲁诺压在身下。

“放松下来，不会弄痛你的……”乔鲁诺喘着气将手上的拉链拉上，“再这样的话，我不知道会对你做出什么。”

布加拉提很清楚，他是个说到做到的人，于是真的将替身收了回去。然而束缚着他的藤蔓并没有消失，乔鲁诺捏着他的脸强迫他张嘴，以来接受自己所给予的不容拒绝的亲吻。“布加拉提，”他喊着他的名字，声音中却有一丝痛苦的颤抖，乔鲁诺一边呼唤着他的名字，一边由上而下地亲吻他的身体，像是生怕他会再次消失那样。

这种情绪，叫做“不安”。布加拉提能够体会到他的爱人正在不断确认着自己的存在。他心中的某一块柔软下来，甚至带着些微的酸痛。他费劲地抬起一只手，碰了碰乔鲁诺的脸，“我在呢。”

“……”

这样的话不知道触动了对方哪根神经，乔鲁诺愣了片刻以后便撤掉了碍事的藤蔓，两个人现在是面对面的体位，他随手拿了个枕头垫高了布加拉提的腰，强硬地挤进男人的双腿之间——他们睡觉时都穿的是睡袍，这样一番折腾以后腰带早就散开了，现在只有纯白的衣料还挂在身上，穿着比没穿还要让人难堪——而且在这样的视角下，两人勃发的欲望都能看的一清二楚。

“乔鲁诺，我们就、互相帮助好了吧……”布加拉提脸红的简直要滴出血了，虽然是“流氓”，然而在床事上他仍然保留着严肃的传统观念。然而显然乔鲁诺并不是这么想的，他再次欺身压了上去，可想而知的两人的分身也挨在了一起。“啊。”布加拉提短促地呻吟了一声，如此敏感的部位被他人触碰的刺激程度是要翻倍的，精瘦的小腹也不受控制地颤抖了一下。

不会痛的，乔鲁诺附在他耳边低声呢喃。就算已经过去了几年，这家伙还是比自己年纪要轻的，可他的话语就是有一种让人信服的魔力……布加拉提想到了幼时，在故乡生活那个时候，身为渔民的父亲给他讲的故事，在海上用声音蛊惑人心的塞壬……让人无法拒绝，心甘情愿地被操纵，被吞噬。

“来吧，乔鲁诺!”像是下定了什么决心一样，布加拉提毅然说道，甚至主动地用腿勾住了对方的，两人就像生长在一起的藤蔓那样越缠越紧。他那张俊美的脸上双眉紧锁，看上去竟有种决然赴死的坚毅，把乔鲁诺噗嗤一声给逗笑了。

“做这种事要润滑才行啊，不然会受伤的……”他安抚地亲吻着身下的人，拿出一管润滑剂，往穴口挤了大半管，整个股缝都是黏糊的凡士林液，冰凉湿滑的触感让布加拉提不舒服地挣动了一下。“这种事情我当然也知道……”他不满地说道，“说到底我也比你年长啊，就是这种感觉太奇怪了……而且，做爱是要用上‘安全套’的吧?”

“这是我们的第一次，我不想用套子。”乔鲁诺很诚实地说，“我想更加深入，更加亲近地和你接触。”说着，他将两根沾满了润滑的手指探了进去。从来没有接受过异物入侵的甬道紧张地绞紧了他的手指，使得扩张的工作都变得有些困难了起来，“放松一点，布加拉提……无论怎么说，这比被匕首捅要轻松多了。”乔鲁诺仍然在安慰他。

“我知道……”布加拉提说。

其实疼痛反而是次要的，此时让他心中推拒的是要应付“不擅长的事”的陌生感以及要被年下的恋人进入的紧张，甚至可以说是羞耻。可是他也能感觉到，乔鲁诺的忍耐快要到极限了，对于那个年纪的孩子来说，这也是不小的折磨……想到这一点，他喘着气起身推开乔鲁诺，“让开，我自己来。”

乔鲁诺惊讶地望着他，看着自己的恋人对着自己将腿叉开，咬牙将手指生涩地塞进狭小的洞口。显然布加拉提是不习惯于抚慰自己的身体的，就算亲自上阵来润滑，也磨蹭地亵玩了半天，已经转成较深的红色，还带着淫荡的晶亮水光。这种时候再忍下去就不是男人了，乔鲁诺把他的膝盖往边上一摁，挺腰将分身送了进去。

“……呜呜……啊……呃、疼……”

叫到一半，布加拉提忽然将呻吟尽数吞了回去，脸上的那种痛苦的神情也消失了，取而代之的是深深的隐忍……汗水从发迹沿着额头、脸颊的线条滑落，多少表明了他的无法适应……那个地方原本就不是用来承受性爱的。然而此时乔鲁诺却比平时更加坚定，他毫不留情地封住了一切可以让布加拉提逃脱的可能：“黄金体验”从空气中冒了出来，帮助他固定住了男人的肩部，而乔鲁诺自己则缓慢而不容反抗地继续往深推进。

实际上这个时候他也并不轻松，甬道实在太过紧致，这样强硬而耐心的进入过程对于双方都是一场刑罚。然而布加拉提的表情实在太诱人了，记忆中向来正派严肃的男人愿意躺在自己身下，拼命忍耐着不把疼痛表现出来，这也是因为他的“温柔之心”，不想让自己太过担心的缘故吧。想到这一点，乔鲁诺再也抑制不住自己的欲望，无情地掐着他的腰往里边捣了几下——也许是残留着“那个男人”的血缘的缘故，乔鲁诺很清楚，他的性格里是有残酷一面的……在听到布加拉提的痛呼时，在心疼之外，他也感觉到某种魇足，甚至想把对方玩得更加残破不堪，让他永远离不开自己……然而，布加拉提的温柔让他多少找回了一点理智。

“我……真的好喜欢你……喜欢……”乔鲁诺一边在他体内顶弄着，一边直白地宣告着。

“……喂，说这些干什么啊……”布加拉提咬着嘴唇说道。

乔鲁诺亲了亲他的耳廓，“这些都是我的‘真实想法’，必须传达给你……”

这句情话简直就像麻药，原本布加拉提在这场性事中是没有得到任何生理上的快感的，然而听到了爱人的表白以后，却有一种奇异的、宛如醉酒般的幸福感，让他整个人都处在一种奇异的晕眩之中：从十二岁开始在黑道上的厮混与颠沛游离，毫无理由地被扯到另一条世界线上的不安定感，在此时都受到了麻醉。

猎物突然安静了下来，紧绷的肌肉也松弛了。乔鲁诺当然不会放过这个机会，在之前的试探之中他已经大概猜出了对方的敏感点在哪里，骨血中的掠夺天性让他没有多想，就往那个地方顶了过去。

“什啊、啊啊…………”

布加拉提睁大了眼睛，他对疼痛的忍耐性是很高的，然而快感却是另一回事——在毫无防备是情况下，他甚至就被这样顶着射了出来，白浊的液体喷洒在乔鲁诺结实的小腹上，看上去情色极了。这个反应实在是太淫乱了，刚刚明明没有抚慰前边才对，为什么会这样呢……他简直不敢面对乔鲁诺的脸，只是错愕地抓着自己的阴茎，眼眶边还挂着难以置信的泪水。

在可靠的布加拉提脸上出现这样的表情，简直是百遇难得一见；而且，明明是个在黑道的淤泥中成长起来的男人，为什么还有这样的纯洁和温柔呢……乔鲁诺用了相当的意志才没有放出替身的能力来把失去意识的布加拉提的神志拽回来，把他拖入下一轮放纵之中——当然，最后他如愿地射在了爱人的身体里……尽管处在半昏迷状态，然而布加拉提也有所察觉地闭着眼睛挣动了一下，白色的被搅成泡沫状的精液从两人下体结合的地方淌了出来，带给乔鲁诺某种荒谬的糟糕联想。

也许他们真的可以造出一个生命……毕竟替身的能力太多了，还有尚未被摸清能力上限的“黄金镇魂曲”。

不过，现在更重要的是，跟布加拉提待在一块儿。这样想着，乔鲁诺.乔巴拿心满意足地抱着他的爱人，在灯光中陷入了黑甜。


End file.
